Amid the advancement of television broadcast digitalization including Japanese terrestrial broadcast digitalization targeted at 2003, there are recent advents of hard disk audio/video recording apparatuses (AVHDD), digital video recorders (D-VHS) and the like, to record digital broadcasts. These apparatuses are connectable with a digital broadcast receiver by an IEEE1394 (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers 1394) terminal, which can record the digital broadcast received by a digital broadcast receiver.
Meanwhile, there is a recent advent of a digital broadcast receiver incorporating an AVHDD for video recording. Generally, the AVDHH temporarily stores contents and thereafter backs up a user-selected content onto a D-VHS digital videotape.
However, in the above method, manual operation must be made in order to back up related ones of recorded contents, making it difficult to find out a related recorded content. Also, in the case that the capacity of a recording medium reaches a limit in the course of backup, backup is ended at that time.
The present invention has been made in view of such points, and it is an object to provide a digital broadcast receiver capable of automatically backing up related ones of recorded contents.
Also, another object of the invention is to provide a backup method capable of automatically backing up related contents.